New Sun
by Charlotte Sophie
Summary: Why had he left me? What had I done? The questions boiled inside, to which they carved the deep insides of my soul. One I couldn't only hide behind. I suppose, I'll have to choose a new warmth. A New Sun. Edward x Bella and some Jacob x Bella! R
1. Birthday Sex

_**New Sun

* * *

**_

**Chapter 1: **Birthday Sex

* * *

It hadn't been long after the prom when I had gotten fat once again. Edward would surely make me have liposuction.

He's so sweet, he's actually started a collection of my fat.

Today is my birthday and they (as in the Cullens) just had to throw me a god damn party. I fucking hated it. [Here's a math equation to show you why I hate them.]

Me + Birthday = Party x Cullens = fun + presents = happiness (happy + party + boyfriend) = sex x fun^10 = too much enjoyment therefore *sadface*.

God, Math is easy. Well, anyway it's my birthday and the Cullens decided to throw me a party.

Edward and I stumbled into the house, he removed my jacket and hooked it on the coat rack for me.

Coffins, black and bloody lay across the room. There were people's heads mounted on the walls, some with blood dried all over their face. Bones and full skeletons chained and lie in puddles of blood on the stone floor, the windowless walls were splattered with guts and flesh.

"Oh Edward. Did you clean up just for me? It's much more relaxing and homey than the last time I was here."

"Yes, Bella, dearest."

"Damn right."

I opened all my presents.

-Condoms

-Birth Control

-Glow in the dark vibrator

-thong

-a coupon to 'Big Eddy's Liposuction and clothing'

My last gift cut the tip of my finger. A 1/100000 of a drop of blood appeared. Only the Cullens could see, but I still flew back, screaming bloody murder.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHH MY FINGER, HOLY SHIT! I'M GONNA DIE, SOMEBODY FUCKING HELP ME!"

Jasper leaped from his coffin in a gay like manner and started to lick my finger, as if he were licking Alice's woman dick.

Edward pulled him off and attempted to carry me, but I was too fat.

Carlisle wrapped my arm in a cast and Edward took me home.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*END~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**


	2. Visions

**Chapter 2: **Visions

* * *

Eddy became abusive suddenly.

"Get on your knees BITCH."

I rolled on my tummy. My belly was so big that when I laid on it it rose me all the way up to his cock.

"NOW SUCK HO."

I did as told for the rest of the night.

Morning came and Eddy was gone.

It was strange that Edward acted like that, I thought, usually he would have me dry hump his leg, suck, pet, and lick his cock.

I went to school the next day squeezing through the wide doors and walked to class in a deep, thoughtful, fathoming, brainstorming state of mind.

"Today we'll be working with partners," the teacher announced that day.

I was sitting in my 3 desks and I raised my flubbery hand.

"Yes, Bella?"

"I have to take a big nasty, smelling, stanky, green, squishy, shit!- I mean poop."

"You are excused from class then miss Swan."

I walked out of class, squeezing through the doors, and walked (more like waddled) into the bathroom.

I passed a mirror and my eye barely caught a glance. It was Grandma!

"OMG! GRANNY! I haven't seen you since you went to jail for incest, rape, sexual assault, homicide, selling drugs, buying drugs, hijacking a plane, crashing a hijacked plane, sending PETA death threats via email, throwing puppies into tree shredders, running over 5 children, lying about running over 5 children, illegally downloading music, illegally copying videos, drinking while driving, drinking while biking, drinking while unicycle-ing, drinking and talking on the phone while driving, blowing up an airport, planning 911, illegally redistributing money, robbing a bank, sending emails to Hitler, aiding Hitler, Fucking Hitler, Fucking Hitler's dad's corpse, driving through a stop sign and red light, crashing into Walmart with explosives, smuggling illegal explosives, killing the people who bought you the illegal explosives, shop lifting, stealing tanks, planting smoke bombs in a deaf house, pulling fire alarms, prank calling 911, pushing a blind person off a building, hijacking a car, blowing up a hijacked car, and holding a major captive then slitting his throat! Where have you been?"

But then realization hit me. It wasn't my outlaw grandmother, it was me. I screamed and broke all the mirrors. I didn't want to be old and wrinkled.

I couldn't remember exactly what happened next, but I know 4 people restrained me, while another shot me with several elephant tranquilizers.

My eyes fluttered and I woke up in the emergency room again, Edward staring at his hands in despair.

Upon noticing that, I also realized that while I was knocked out, they had also removed all my fat.

"Bella, I'm sorry that I did this to you," he said sadly.

"Made me thin? Oh, no, you shouldn't!-"

"I made you insecure about your fucking options of being a vampire."

"Fucking options?"

"Fucking options."

He stood up and said goodbye, I could see a very unnoticeable sparkle as he left.

That was a sign..

Two weeks passed, he seemed to drift further and further away. He was secretive and kept to himself. He no longer picked me up with a forklift and took me to school. He avoided me. I ate extra to get fat, then maybe he would talk to me, but my desperate attempt hadn't worked.

The day finally came…

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*END~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**


	3. Potential Breakup

Chapter 3: Potential Breakup

* * *

I sat at home waiting for Edward, Charles cooking dinner in his favorite pink apron.

Then I heard a knock at the door and I went to answer it.

It was Edward.

"Edward, I-"

"Bella, take a walk with me."

I decided to fuck my dad and not tell him about the walk.

Edward and I trailed deep into the forest. Deep. So deep in fact, that there was barely any light.

He finally turned around and faced me. His eye shadow obvious in even this dark of light.

"Deeper."

We continued walking, I only knocked down 87 trees, not too bad for a fat ass, eh?

"Bella, I have to leave."

"What? Why!" I started to panic.

"Well, to tell you the truth, you were just my human fat ass fuck toy, I found someone I really love, a French hooker I met an hour ago. Her name is Ren, she's athletic and skinny so I'm leaving you, I love you, umm, yeah, if Ren and I don't work out then I'll come back, so no stupid things. I'm disappearing from your life, later ho."

"If your trying to tell me something just say it."

With that, he left and I ended up getting Swine Flu. I was taken home and woke up in my bed.

I took a shower, I found sticks, branches, full trees, guns, an old man, the constitution, an American flag, a bull dog, a Mc Donalds restaurant, Hitler's dad's corpse, myold school, and my little brother all between my fat rolls.

Was Edward really gone? I thought.

I started to puke. Stupid Swine Flu. And with that, I laid in my bed and died.

Haha, no. Just kidding. J

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*END~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**


	4. October

**October**


	5. November

**November**


	6. December

**December**


	7. January

**January**


	8. Waking Up

**Chapter 4: **Waking Up

* * *

"Bella, you there, sweetheart? I brought your dinner," Charlie said, walking in with a tray full of pickles, ice cream, macaroni, soup, steak, fish, chicken wings, fried snails, a wrench, Smarties, a 12 pound of Lays, fries, milkshake, Pepsi, chicken fingers, chicken patty, fish sandwich, gun, cheese its, nuts, peanuts, cashews, dog food, pizza , hot dogs, cake, cupcakes, pudding , fudge, brownies, baked Alaska, jizz, fried goat, mutton, salmon, cod, sardines, lamb, deer, human, mermaid meat, whale, dolphin, m&m's, Star burst, airheads, miso soup, Teriyaki sesame chicken, sponge cake, a sponge, sausage, bratwurst, turkey burger, lamb burger, goat burger, deer burger, beef jerky, human burger, veggie burger, cookies, stew salsa and chips, chips and dip, chips, dip, salsa, chips, organs, dip and spicy, extra dippy dip, cool whip, uncool whip, lizard skin, snake skin, dick lips, cow lips, bacon, pig lips, pig snout, pig tail, frog legs, pig eyes, pig head, pig feet, cow tongue, goat ears, tree bark, a dog, some flowers, neck fat of Mr. Danley, Hitler's cock, Abercrombie and Fitch clothes, a dictionary, a dell 2007 HD Computer, a keyboard, a finger, chili, a finger in chili, human fried balls…. Of chocolate, chocolate bar, crunch bar, nutty bar, caramel, caramel corn, kettle corn, popcorn, popcorn and extra butter, snickers, milky way, Take , Take 8, Babe Ruth, LCD, Mockingbirds, turkey, corn, carrots, green beans, baked beans, fried beans, cocoa puffs, Reese's Puffs, Reese's shit Reese's, Inside out Reese's, Fried babies, duck wings, duck legs, a quarter, chocolate coins, chocolate salty balls, salt, a salt shaker, pepper, paper, edible paper, and a hamburger.

My stomach roared furiously at the smell and my bloody wrists reached for the food.

"I'm sorry you have such a small dinner, Bells," he said, standing in remorse.

I stared up at him, my fat jiggling in my eyebrows, chin, cheek, eye lids, ear lobes, and neck.

During the last 3 months I went into an emo decline. I eat more than I walk. I shit more than I blink, and I have heart attacks daily due to my obesity.

"Tanks, daph-" I accidentally bit my flabby lip and spit in his face. "Sawy," I apologized.

I could no longer go back to school, because I couldn't walk or crawl or sit in the desks.

My eyes had 3 month old eye shadow, eye liner, and blush. It never came off because the sink was like a _Barbie High school _(c) water fountain compared to myself.

My father would pick my homework up from school and write my answers down, as I say them.

I was getting straight As in every class and almost enough money to get a fat removal again.

I was scared to forget Eddy, but forbidden to forget his sparkly vampire self.

I munched on the potato chips and stared out the window gloomily, my neck leaning against the wall because it couldn't hold itself up.

"Eddy," I whispered, tears streaming down my face. My jizz shot out at the wall and splattered in response upon hearing his name.

"Charles!" I yelled, "another accident!" The jizz sliding down my black wall.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*END~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**


End file.
